My Little Runaway
by KiwiFruit07
Summary: Iceland has finally had enough of his older brother's overwhelming, overprotective behavior. Norway always seemed to need know every little thing happening in Iceland's life. He just needed to get away. When Hong Kong comes to rescue him, they both decide to run away, together and alone. Rated T for language.


On any average day in the Nordic household, Finland would be handling Sealand, Sweden would be in his workshop in the garage, Norway and Denmark would be taking care of their newborn twin boys, and Iceland would be talking away on his phone. Today wasn't any different.

"Brother, stop _talking_ on your phone, and feed your stupid puffin! Do you not hear him?" Norway said with an agitated tone, plugging his ears with his fingers. Iceland glared briefly at Norway, sighed, and covered the mouthpiece to the phone.

"Yeah, I hear him. Hopefully he'll squawk so much that his vocal chords will give out, and he'll die. Or maybe he'll starve himself." He turned back to his phone, not wanting Hong Kong to wait too much for him. "Sorry, my brother's complaining," He muttered. Meanwhile, Norway had grabbed the bird by one of his wings, resulting in him to be bitten multiple times.

"_Faen, _damn bird!" Iceland rolled his eyes, covering the mouthpiece again.

"Pick him up by the beak, not the wing." Norway grabbed the puffin's beak, then stomped to the door and threw him out the front door.

"If you don't like, mind me asking, what is going on?" Hong Kong said from the other end of the line. Iceland rolled his eyes once more.

"My brother's just being an idiot." He stood, padding his way across the carpet to the stair, which led to his upstairs bedroom.

"Don't you go up there while on the phone with your boyfriend, who knows what you'll do?" The over-protective Norwegian called after his younger brother. Iceland flapped his hand.

"It's like he thinks I'm a serial killer." Hong Kong said, a sigh leaving his lips. Iceland closed his bedroom door behind him, falling onto his back on his bed.

"But you're not." He paused, smiling slightly to himself. "You're a thief, though." From the tone of Hong Kong's response, he could tell that Hong Kong was smiling as well.

"Am I? I don't like, recall stealing anything…"

"What about my heart?" Iceland said, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Ah, yes." Hong Kong chuckled slightly, which sent a chill of pleasure through Iceland's body. "Then call me a bandit."

"_My_ bandit."

"Your bandit."

"That I love."

"I like, love you more."

"That's a lie." Iceland was smiling by this point, twirling the ribbon he wore around his collar.

"Like, how do you know?"

"You need to prove it." Hong Kong hummed slightly on the other end.

"Can I? Like, right now?" Iceland nodded, even though they weren't talking face-to-face.

"Of course. I'll be right over."

"Like, no need. Look out your window." When Iceland did look out the window, what he saw made him stumble back in shock, his eyes wide. His Asian boyfriend was there, smiling softly, with his hand in a position so that his ring finger and middle finger were bent down and his pinkie, pointer finger, and thumb were all up. He liked to call this "wish", which was exactly what he mouthed as he hung up. Iceland hurriedly unlocked the window, pulling Hong Kong into his room.

"Can I prove it now?" He whispered, pulling the Icelandic into a tender embrace, then proceeded to press their lips against each other's. When they pulled away, Iceland gently pressed his nose to Hong Kong's.

"I haven't seen you in at least three days,"

"That's too long." Iceland nodded in agreement, hugging close to Hong Kong. "I just had to see you, you know. I like, couldn't stand it. Listening to your voice over the phone…it made me realize how much I've missed you." Iceland softly caressed Hong Kong's cheek.

"Well now that we're together…"

"As long as there aren't cameras,"

"I disabled them this morning." He tilted his head upwards, quickly pecking Hong Kong on the lips. The slightest hint of a smirk appeared on Hong Kong's face. He tugged softly at the ribbon tie on Iceland's collar, leaning closer to Iceland. Iceland's eyes widened.

"Wait, Norway is home. He could hear us."

"Then bite your tongue and like, don't scream out." Iceland paused, blushing furiously and gazing down at the floor.

"I-I don't know…he could hear the bed moving, and knowing him, he's outside the door this moment."

"What about the floor? Or the wall?" Iceland's chest was pounding. He ignored the tight, nervous feeling in his chest.

"We've…never done it against the wall…" Hong Kong's eyes lit up.

"The wall, then? Oh, you're like, so dirty…" Iceland clenched his eyes closed, muttering something about being desperate. Hong Kong cupped Iceland's chin, making him look up. "Like, let me have you." Iceland nodded, swallowing nervously and blushing. He backed towards the wall, where Hong Kong pinned him there, preventing him from moving. "I can't wait any longer," He said, and with that he kissed him again. The kiss sent pleasant warmth through Iceland's body. Heat to cold; Iceland loved this feeling. The ribbon around Iceland's neck fell to the ground, and his jacket was slipped off his shoulders. He pressed his hands to Hong Kong's chest, pulling apart momentarily for air.

"I love you, Hong Kong…" He whispered.

"I love you too, Iceland. Now I can prove it." He went again for another kiss from the Icelandic, and enjoyed the slight shiver Iceland experienced when he slid two fingers into the waistband of Iceland's pants. He smiled against the kiss, then proceeded to unclothe Iceland and himself as well.

O~O~O~O~O~O

"EMIL STEILSSON, GET _DOWN_ HERE RIGHT NOW." Norway shouted up the stairs. He was extremely angry, more than he'd ever been, with his younger brother. Iceland slowly came down the stairs, his eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"What." With that response, a dark aura seemed to form around the older of the two as he crossed his arms.

"What were you doing upstairs in your room."

"Homework," Iceland sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Then explain why Sealand heard, and I quote, 'funny noises' and 'banging on the walls'?" Norway stared down at his younger brother, taking a step closer. Iceland froze, remaining expressionless.

"I was…playing an online game."

"Hong Kong was here."

"He was? Shame, I missed him." Norway's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." A wave of nervousness washed over Iceland. He could tell? "Your eyes, Iceland. They show so much emotion. Passionate." Iceland didn't like the way Norway was talking. "You have sex with Hong Kong, didn't you? Against your wall, thinking I wouldn't find out?" By this point, Iceland was breathing heavily.

"That's _disgusting_…"

"Calm down, Little Brother." Norway reached out to put a hand on Iceland's shoulder, but Iceland shoved his hand off forcefully and stumbled back a few steps back.

"No, I can't! You'll KILL him!" Iceland's eyes were wide, his breaths shaky at this point. Norway gazed at Iceland, then said his next words as if it pained him to say them.

"Nations can't die. …But leave. Stay in your room, Iceland. You're grounded until the day you die." To translate, forever. Iceland was shaking, and he immediately stormed up to his room.

"Fine. Fine, I'll leave alright." He slammed his door, locking it, and went towards the window. Norway, rushing up the stairs after him, waved his hand in a fierce motion.

"Don't you think for a _moment_ that you're leaving!" The window had slammed itself shut in Iceland's room, locking itself from the outside.

"Well I'm sure as hell not _staying_! And don't you use your magic to keep me in my own room! I hate you!" With that, Norway paused, turned his back to the door, then slowly slid to the ground.

"Little Brother…"

"Don't call me that, I'm not your brother!"

"I do these things to protect you, Little Brother." Norway planted his head against his knees, closing his eyes.

"No, you do them to RESTRAIN me! To keep me from living like a normal teen!" Norway snapped his head up, looking back at the door as if he could see through it to glare at Iceland.

"Iceland, I was a teen once. And what you do, none of it is normal." _Yeah, right. Because according to him, "normal" was talking to pixies and having children even though he was male._ Iceland thought with annoyance. He didn't remember a time he had felt so angry with Norway. Yes, he was often annoyed, but never angry.

"You were a teen in, what, the 1700's?! What you did wasn't normal! You were _alone_, Norway. You were acting like a stubborn adult since you learned to talk." Iceland shot back at him through the door. He sat on the edge of his bed, wishing that Norway would just leave him alone.

Norway stayed silent for a few moments. What Iceland had just said about him being alone shattered his heart for a split second. "Well I don't exactly want you becoming a sex addict or something."

"I'm not going to become a sex addict, Norway! Just because I'm so in love that we show it in every way possible…" Iceland gave an agitated sigh.

"You're fifteen! Fifteen, Iceland!"

"And in love." Norway groaned.

"I just don't understand, Iceland!"

"You never will! Now leave me _alone_!" Iceland kicked at the door angrily, and then watched as the doorknob flipped around so that the lock was on the outside.

"I'm locking your door."

"Good. I never want to see you again." A pain in Norway's chest seemed to stab through his heart,

"I expect you to be out for meals. The door will open itself for only that and bathroom visits." Iceland didn't respond. Instead, he waited until he heard Norway's footsteps disappear down the hall, then whipped out his phone. _Grounded, for real this time. Probably never gonna see you again. Love you. _He sent the text to Hong Kong, who responded within thirty seconds.

_I'll save you. Love you too. _Iceland shook his head, sighing.

_Save me? You can't. Sorry._

_Like, why not?_

_He locked everything. He's reached his final straw. He'd rather kill me than have us be together. _Iceland waited a few moments before the next response.

_Did you know that in the 150 years I was with England, he taught me to pick locks?_ Iceland's eyes widened.

_No, I wasn't told. _

_I'll have you out._ And with those four words, Iceland found himself smiling.

O~O~O~O~O~O

Half an hour later, Hong Kong had climbed through the window once more for the night. "You better pack anything important, because we're like, leaving this place. I'm taking you to Hong Kong with me, Emil." Iceland sighed.

"_Finally, _I can't live with this anymore." He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 6:13. Norway would be calling him down to dinner in exactly seventeen minutes. "Hurry, though. We're on limited time."

"You're telling me." Hong Kong was already going through Iceland's closet, throwing several shirts and pairs of jeans onto the bed. Iceland was shoving them into a shoulder bag, which he also slid his laptop and his phone charger into. 6:19. Hong Kong looked nervously at the door, then at a sleeping Mr. Puffin, then went to the window and stepped out onto the ledge. Iceland slung his bag over his shoulder, following Hong Kong out the window. Only once had Iceland lost his footing, but it was on the last step so Hong Kong caught him as he fell backwards.

6:27.

"Hurry, Hong Kong, we're almost out of time!" Iceland urged, and the two teens dashed from the front of the house to the backyard, racing across the lawn into the forest behind the house. Iceland was already almost out of breath, but he kept running. "I can't believe we're actually running away together…!" Hong Kong smiled back at him, slowing his pace to a walk. "_Ég elska þig." _

"_Wǒ yě ài nǐ._" He stopped to quickly kiss Iceland, then froze in his place when he heard the familiar yells of a certain Norwegian. Iceland looked at the time on his phone.

6:34. They were out of time.

"EMIL!" They heard Norway shout into the cold night. Hong Kong grabbed Iceland's wrist and pulled him through the forest.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying! I-I can't go much faster!" He felt his foot catch on a tree root, and he stumbled forward into Hong Kong, wincing. "_Fjandinn…_!" He whimpered, leaning into Hong Kong.

"EMIL, COME BACK!" Norway's voice was getting closer. Hong Kong grabbed Iceland around the waist, covered his mouth with his hand, then dragged him behind a tree where they were hidden from view. There was more yelling of profanities in Norwegian, then yelling at Denmark for being a "selfless bastard who doesn't help his own husband find his brother". Iceland closed his eyes tightly, not being able to ignore the throbbing pain in his ankle. Norway's voice went back in the direction of the house, and Hong Kong peered around the edge of the large tree, just to be safe. He pulled his hand away from Iceland's mouth, who immediately cried out in pain.

"Iceland, what's wrong…?" Hong Kong's eyes widened.

"M-my ankle…" He let out a choked cry, burying his face in Hong Kong's shoulder. "I think I m-might've sprained it…" Hong Kong brushed Iceland's hair out of his face, sighing.

"It'll be fine. We can catch a bus, which'll take us to the station, and we can ride a train across Europe, and we can go all the way to Asia." Iceland took a shaky breath, draping and arm around Hong Kong's shoulder and standing. Hong Kong took the bag from Iceland's shoulder, swinging it instead around his own neck. He led him out of the forest and onto the sidewalk on the other side, murmuring the lyrics to a Chinese love ballad under his breath. "The bus stop is just around the corner. It should be here in about ten minutes." Iceland glanced over his shoulder, staring back into the forest behind him.

"W-what if he follows…?" Hong Kong gazed sadly at Iceland.

"I've never seen someone so afraid of their own brother…he won't follow. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I, like, know." Hong Kong sat Iceland down on the bench at the bus stop, sighing heavily and wrapping his coat around his shoulders. "It's so cold. I can see my breath." He closed his eyes, moving closer to Iceland for warmth.

"Doesn't bother me." Iceland muttered, laying his head on the Asian's shoulder. They were silent for a few moments. "Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know? That he won't come after me?" Hong Kong sighed, wrapping his arm around the silver-haired teen.

"I don't. I can like, tell, though. I have a feeling he's just realized that you're old enough to make decisions for yourself." He assured him, slowly turning his chin so that they faced each other. "Trust me." He leaned forward, joining their mouths together. Iceland found himself ignoring the pain in his ankle, instead focusing on what was going on at the moment. The cold air suddenly seemed a whole lot warmer to both of them, and when they pulled away, they simply cuddled next to each other until the bus rounded the corner and opened its doors to them. Iceland limped up the stairs after Hong Kong, gazing over his shoulder in the direction of his old home. Hong Kong took his hand, staring deeply into Iceland's eyes, light brown to violet.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**I don't exactly know why I love this so much! Actually, the idea for it was based off a Role Play that I was doing with dear 67OtakuGirl24X3, and I just had to write this. And I don't really like how it ended...like, I feel like there needs to be more. If you fans so wish me to, I could write more to this. I could make it more of a short story instead of a one-shot. But I'm not going to unless I get people telling me to. XD **

**TRANSLATIONS: **

_**Fjandinn **_**and _faen_: "Fuck" in Icelandic and Norwegian  
_Ég elska þig_: "I love you" in Icelandic  
_Wǒ yě ài nǐ_: "I love you too" in Chinese.  
**

**Forgive me if those are incorrect, I was using Google Translate. And Google Translate's a bitch. **

**Have a good night, everyone! (It's 9:50 where I am, and I am so tired. T.T)**


End file.
